1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a padlock having an elongated shackle bar, more particularly to a padlock which is relatively convenient to operate and which can provide an enhanced anti-theft effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional padlock which includes a lock body 1 and a U-shaped shackle 2. The lock body 1 is mounted with a lock core 3 therein, and is formed with a pair of shackle insert holes 4 for receiving longer and shorter leg portions of the shackle 2. Articles to be locked together are generally provided with lobe members 5 that are formed with lock holes 501. The shackle 2 extends through the lock holes 501 for locking the lobe members 5 to each other. In use, when the padlock is in an unlocking state, the lock body 1 should be turned about an axis of the longer leg portion to move the shorter leg portion away from the lock body 1 so as to permit extension of the shorter leg portion through the lock holes 501. After the shorter leg portion is extended through the lock holes 501 in the lobe members 5, the lock body 1 should be turned in an opposite direction to align the shorter leg portion with the corresponding shackle insert hole 4 and to permit the shorter leg portion to extend into the corresponding shackle insert hole 4 for placing the padlock in a locking state. As such, a sufficient space must be provided in the surroundings to permit turning of the lock body 1 for operation of the padlock. The conventional padlock is thus not convenient to operate. Moreover, when the padlock is in the locking state, the shackle 2 is usually exposed from the lobe members 5, and can be damaged with the use of a saw. The anti-theft effect provided by the padlock is not satisfactory.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a padlock which is relatively convenient to operate and which can provide an enhanced anti-theft effect.
Accordingly, the padlock of the present invention includes an elongated shackle bar, a lock body and a lock unit. The shackle bar has a first end portion and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion. The lock body is mounted on the first end portion of the shackle bar, and has a cross-section larger than the cross-section of the shackle bar. The lock unit is mounted removably on the second end portion of the shackle bar, and includes a tubular lock housing, a key-operable lock core and a shackle engaging member. The lock housing has a first end distal to the second end portion of the shackle bar and formed with a keyhole adapted for extension of a key into the lock housing, and a second end proximate to the second end portion of the shackle bar. The lock housing has a cross-section larger than the cross-section of the shackle bar. The lock core is mounted in the lock housing adjacent to the keyhole, and has a key operating portion adapted for operation by the key. The shackle engaging member is mounted rotatably in the lock housing adjacent to the second end of the lock housing, and has a shackle engaging portion for engaging the second end portion of the shackle bar, and a core engaging portion connected to the shackle engaging portion. The core engaging portion extends toward the lock core, and is coupled to the key operating portion so as to be rotated thereby about an axis of the lock housing between a locking position, in which the shackle engaging portion engages the second end portion of the shackle bar to prevent removal of the shackle bar from the shackle engaging member and from the lock unit, and an unlocking position, in which the shackle engaging member is disengaged from the second end portion of the shackle bar to permit removal of the shackle bar from the shackle engaging member and from the lock unit.